Credit-Szenen
Credits Scenes (dt.: Abspann-Szenen) sind kurze Szenen, die mit nur zwei Ausnahmen (Hulk und Avengers: Endgame) nach sonst jedem der Filme des Marvel Cinematic Universe zu sehen sind. Dabei kann die Anzahl durchaus variieren - während den meisten Filmen ein oder zwei Szenen zuteil werden, zeigt Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 mit insgesamt fünf Credit-Szenen die meisten. Man unterscheidet Mid- und Post-Credits Scenes, wobei erstere während des Abspanns und letztere danach gezeigt werden. Diese Szenen dienen dazu, auf die nächsten Filme vorzubereiten. In den Avengersfilmen wird immer wieder Thanos angeteast bis er schlussendlich wirklich auftaucht. Während die meisten Filme von Phase 1 in den Abspann-Szenen Marvel The Avengers anteasen, bereiten sie in Phase 2 und Phase 3 vorrangig auf die nächsten Filme und den Infinity War vor. Credits Scenes Phase 1 Iron Man In der allerersten Post-Credits Scene des MCU bekommt Tony Stark Besuch von Nick Fury, der ihm erzählt, dass Iron Man nicht der einzige Superheld ist - er erwähnt auch die Idee der Avengers. Diese Szene wird auch als der Beginn des MCU betrachtet. Der unglaubliche Hulk (Der Film hat eigentlich keine Credits Scene, da unten Beschriebenes vor dem Abspann (Credits) gezeigt wird und somit noch zum Film gehört - dennoch wird sie in allen Credits-Scenes-Listen immer mit aufgeführt, also auch hier bei uns.) Thaddeus Ross sitzt in einer Bar und ist stark angetrunken, als Tony Stark ihm von der Idee eines besonderen Teams erzählt. Iron Man 2 Die Post-Credits Scene bereitet den Film Thor vor und zeigt Phil Coulson an der Fundstelle von Thors Hammer. Thor Dr. Erik Selvig trifft in der Post-Credits Scene in einer geheimen, unterirdischen S.H.I.E.L.D. Einrichtung auf Nick Fury. Fury zeigt ihm den Tesserakt, von dem S.H.I.E.L.D. sich erhofft, ihn zum Verbessern der Welt nutzen zu können. Fury bittet Selvig darum, S.H.I.E.L.D. bei der Erforschung des Tesserakts zu unterstützen. Selvig nimmt das Angebot von Fury an, während der Zuschauer in einem Spiegel sieht, dass Selvig von Loki kontrolliert wird. [[Captain America: The First Avenger|'Captain America: The First Avenger']] Die Post-Credits Scene dieses Films konzentriert sich besonders auf die Ankündigung des letzten Films der ersten Phase, den ersten Avengers-Film. Steve Rogers bekommt Besuch vom Shield-Direktor Nick Fury, der ihn zurück in die Welt und zu den Avengers beordert. Anschließend sind in kurzen Szenen auch die anderen Avengers zu sehen. [[Marvel's The Avengers|'Marvel's The Avengers']] Der erste Film mit zwei Abspann-Szenen: In der Mid-Credits Scene berichtet The Other Thanos, dass, sich den Menschen zu stellen bedeute, sich dem Tod zu stellen, wobei Thanos darüber nur lächelt. In der Post-Credits Scene essen die Avengers niedergeschlagen Shawarma. Phase 2 Iron Man 3 Die Post-Credits Scene des Films gleicht einer Art Therapiesitzung, in der Tony Stark Bruce Banner "persönliche Dinge und geheime Gedanken" anvertraut. Als Tony endet, bemerkt er, dass Bruce die ganze Zeit über geschlafen und nicht aufgepasst hat. Er erzählt von weiteren Lebenserfahrungen, sehr zum Missfallen von Bruce. Thor: The Dark Kingdom In der Mid-Credits Scene kommen Lady Sif und Volstagg beim Collector an. Sie händigen ihm den Äther zur Verwahrung aus. In der Post-Credits Scene kommt Thor in Jane Fosters Wohnung an und sie küssen sich. The Return of the First Avenger Die Mid-Credits Scene bereitet auf den Film Avengers: Age of Ultron vor. Gezeigt wird Wolfang von Strucker in einer geheimen Einrichtung, in der das Chitauri Zepter von Wissenschaftlern untersucht wird. Strucker bleibt vor zwei Glas-Zellen stehen, in denen die Zwillinge Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch gefangen gehalten werden und mit ihren Fähigkeiten experimentieren. Nach dem Kampf auf dem Triskelion begibt sich der Winter Soldier zu der bereits gesehenen Captain America-Ausstellung. Dort bleibt er vor einer Informationstafel stehen, die seine Vergangenheit als Bucky Barnes beschreibt. Guardians of the Galaxy In der Mid-Credits Scene tanzt ein kleiner Groot in seinem Blumentopf zum Song "I want you back" von den Jackson 5 während Drax seine Klingen schärft. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt den stark mitgenommenen Collector in seiner verwüsteten Sammlung, wie er sich von Laika, dem ersten Hund im Weltraum, das Gesicht lecken lässt, wofür Howard the Duck kein Verständnis aufbringen kann und das als ätzend bezeichnet. Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanos zieht sich in der Mid-Credit Scene des Films den Infinity Gauntlet an und kommentiert dies mit: "Dann muss ich es eben alleine machen." Ant-Man In der Mid-Credits Scene zeigt Hank Pym seiner Tochter Hope den Wasp-Anzug und lässt sie wissen, dass er zu der Überzeugung gelangte, dass er für sie entwickelt wurde. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson beim besiegten Winter Soldier. Sie ziehen es in Betracht, Iron Man zu rufen, denken aber, dass er möglicherweise wegen "der Vereinbarungen" nicht helfen kann und sie somit auf sich gestellt sind. Falcon meint noch: "Vielleicht auch nicht! Ich kenn' da so'n Typen...", womit er Ant-Man meint. Phase 3 Capitain America: Civil War Die Mid-Credits Scene bereitet auf den Film Black Panther vor, denn sie zeigt Cap und Bucky in Wakanda. Sie reden über Buckys Entscheidung, sich wieder einfrieren zu lassen, solange niemand weiß, wie die Folgen der Gehirnwäsche zu beseitigen sind. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt Peter Parker wie er durch ein neues Gadget von Tony Stark ein Spider-Man-Symbol an die Decke seines Zimmers projeziert. Doctor Strange In der Mid-Credits Scene ist Thor bei Doctor Strange, der besorgt wegen Lokis Anwesenheit auf der Erde ist und Thor seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Odin anbietet. Die Post-Credits Scene befasst sich mit dem nicht so schönen Schicksal von Jonathan Pangborn, der von der Ältesten lernte, seinen Körper zu heilen. Mordo, der der Meinung zu sein scheint, es gäbe zu viele Zauberer, nimmt ihm seine magischen Fertigkeiten und Jonathan ist wieder zu einem Leben als Krüppel verdammt. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Ganze fünf Mid-Credits Scenes bekommen wir nach diesem famosen Streifen zu sehen: * Kraglin, der Yondus Pfeil geerbt hat, versucht, die Waffe zu kontrollieren und trifft dabei versehentlich Drax' Brust. * Stakar und die anderen Mitglieder der Ravagers haben sich dank Yondu wieder versöhnt und wollen wieder gemeinsam im Universum Dinge stehlen. * Ayesha hat eine neue Waffe gegen die Guardians entwickelt. Sie nennt ihre neue Schöpfung Adam. * Groot hat seine Kleinkindphase hinter sich gelassen und ist ein typischer Teenager, der den ganzen Tag Videospiele spielt und sein Laub herumliegen lässt. * Uatu und die anderen Beobachter haben genug von Stan Lees Geschichten und lassen ihn alleine zurück. Spiderman: Homecoming Toomes trifft in der Mid-Credits Scene im Gefängnis auf seinen ehemaligen Käufer Mac Gargan, der ein paar Bekannte hat, die sich an Spider-Man rächen wollen. Er hat das Gerücht gehört, dass Toomes wisse, wer hinter Spider-Mans Maske stecke. Toomes bestreitet dies und geht weiter. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt eines von Captain Americas Lehrvideos - in diesem Fall zum Thema Geduld. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Infinty-War rückt näher. In der Mid-Credits Scene wird dies unterstrichen, indem gezeigt wird, wie das Evakuierungsschiff der Asen von Thanos' Schlachtschiff aufgehalten wird. In der Post-Credits Scene nimmt der Grandmaster auf Sakaar die Revolution auf die leichte Schulter und erklärt scherzhaft die Machtkämpfe zwischen den Aufständigen und seinen Leuten zu einem Unentschieden. Black Panther Die Mid-Credits Scene gibt T'Challa vor dem Rat der Vereinten Nationen in Wien bekannt, dass Wakanda zum ersten Mal sein Wissen und seine Ressourcen mit der restlichen Welt teilt. Die Post-Credits Scene von Black Panther zeigt Bucky Barnes in Wakanda. Der ehmalige Winter Soldier ist von Hydras Gehirnwäsche geheilt. Shuri nimmt sich seiner an, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. [[Avengers: Infinity War|'Avengers 3: Infinity War']] In der Post-Credits Scene entgehen Nick Fury und Maria Hill nur knapp einer Kollision mit einem anderen Fahrzeug. Spätestens als weitere Unfälle passieren und sich Maria Hill auflöst wird klar, dass die Szene unmittelbar nach dem Schnippen des Titanen stattfindet. Nick Fury reagiert sofort, bevor auch er sich auflöst: Es gelingt ihm, im letzten Moment einen Sender zu aktivieren, auf dessen Display das Captain Marvel Logo zu sehen ist. Ant-Man and the Wasp In der Mid-Credits Scene sehen wir den neuen, kleineren Quantentunnel, der Platz in einem Van findet. Ant-Man soll Quantenfeldpartikel sammeln, doch steckt er im Multiversum fest, nachdem sich Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym und seine Frau in Staub auflösen. Captain Marvel In der Mid-Credits Scene diskutieren die Avengers über den Transmitter von Nick Fury. Als der ausgeht, taucht wenig später Carol Danvers auf und erkundigt sich nach Nick. In der Post-Credits Scene sitzt Goose auf dem Schreibtisch von Nick Fury und spuckt den Tesserakt wieder aus. Avengers: Endgame In Endgame gibt es keine Credits Scene, womit das Ende des Infinity Wars unterstrichen wird. Nach dem Abspann hört man nur ein Hämmern, das an Iron Man 1 erinnert als Tony seinen ersten Anzug baut, womit mehr oder weniger alles begann. So schließt sich der Kreis nach 10 Jahren und 22 Filmen. Aber es geht ja weiter mit Phase 4... Kategorie:Abspann Kategorie:Post-Credits Kategorie:Mid-Credits Kategorie:Credits Scenes Kategorie:Credits-Szenen